Can I Falling in Love?
by Irma YSWonKyuHae BoicElf
Summary: This story about Hanchul.. Bad at Summary..Elfdeul and Hanchul Shipper mari merapat...Hanchul slight KangTeuk/HaeHyuk/YeWook/WonKyu/GS/wanna to review?
1. Chapter 1

Title : " Can I Falling in Love? "

Cast : - Kim Heechul  
\- Tan Hangeng  
\- Kim Kangin  
\- Lee Teuk  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Lee Hyukkie  
\- Kim Yesung  
\- Kim Ryeowook  
\- Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun

Warning : Cerita pasaran, banyak typos, GS for Heechul,Leeteuk, Hyukie, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun

Story is Pure Mine. Don't bash and happy reading^^

Heechul POV

Hai.. Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Heechul, aku biasa dipanggil Chullie. Aku bekerja disebuah cafe bernama Sapphire Blue milik pasangan suami-istri Kim Kangin dan istrinya Leeteuk. Mereka sangat baik dan perhatian padaku dan karyawan lainnya. Oh iya, karyawan di cafe ini berjumlah 6 orang, dan hampir semuanya sudah memiliki pasangan. Ada aku, si koki Wookie dan Yesung kekasihnya, ada juga pasangan fishy dan monkey, ups maksudku Donghae dan Hyukkie, dan terakhir si magnae Kyunie. Kyunie juga punya kekasih, hanya saja kekasihnya tidak bekerja di cafe ini. Namanya Choi Siwon, ia merupakan anak pemilik Hyundai Department Store, salah satu perusahaan besar yang ada di Korea, yg cabangnya tersebar dimana-mana, juga termasuk salah satu produsen mobil-mobil mewah yang harganya fantastis. Bisa dibilang Siwon itu calon penerus kerajaan bisnis keluarganya. Entah bagaimana awalnya Kyunie dan Siwon bisa saling mengenal dan akhirnya berpacaran.

Hah..beruntungnya nasib si magnae itu kalau sampai dia menikah dengan Siwon. Sedangkan aku, aku belum punya kekasih, dan bisa dibilang aku satu-satunya yg jomblo disini. Bukan karena tidak ada yang mau denganku, hanya saja aku merasa tidak punya waktu untuk berpacaran. Aku harus bekerja untuk mencukupi kebutuhanku dan juga ibuku. Aku dan ibuku tinggal disebuah rumah kontrakan yg sederhana, jauh dari kata mewah. Walaupun begitu aku bersyukur masih memiliki tempat untuk berteduh dari panas dan udara malam yang terkadang menusuk kulit. Ayahku meninggal 4tahun lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan, dan semenjak itu pula aku bekerja menggantikan tugas ayahku menjadi tulang punggung keluarga karena aku anak tunggal. Meskipun aku perempuan tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah, walau terkadang rasa lelah menyerangku tapi jika sudah melihat senyum ibuku, aku merasa semua beban yang ada dipundakku serasa menghilang. Aku hanya memiliki Ibuku. Ibuku satu-satunya penyemangatku dan alasanku bertahan menghadapi segala cobaan hidup. Tapi sekarang ada sahabat-sahabatku yg bekerja di Cafe yg juga menjadi penyemangatku. Aku terpaksa tidak kuliah karena kondisi ibuku yang terkadang sakit-sakitan, dan juga aku tidak mempunyai biaya untuk kuliah. Sampai suatu hari aku melamar bekerja di Cafe ini, dan syukurlah aku diterima.

Saat ini Cafe sedang sepi, entah kemana perginya orang-orang. Mungkin mereka enggan keluar rumah karena saat ini sedang musim dingin, dan mungkin beberapa hari lagi akan turun salju. Aku dan Kyunie sedang duduk dibelakang meja kasir.

"Huhh.. bosan sekali.. kemana semua pelanggan kita ya?" Kulirik Kyunie yg duduk disampingku sedang senyum-senyum gaje. Sepertinya dia tengah ber-chatting ria dengan kekasihnya.

"Yak Cho Kyunie! kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri eoh? kau membuatku takut"

"Issh eonni berisik sekali, aku sedang chattingan dengan WonnieKu. Makanya eonni cepat cari pacar biar hidup eonni sedikit berwarna dan tidak membosankan" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar ponselnya.

Sontak perkataan Kyunie membuatku terdiam. Walaupun ucapannya kadang ceplas ceplos seenak jidat tapi aku tau dia tidak bermaksud membuatku sedih.

"Hmm.. aku hanya merasa tidak punya waktu untuk menjalin suatu hubungan, kau tau kan aku harus mencari uang untuk kebutuhanku dan ibuku, belum lagi akhir-akhir ini ibuku sering sakit"

Kyunie terdiam sejenak dan kemudian berbalik menghadapku "Maaf eonni.. aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih.. sungguh"

"Sudahlah.. aku tak apa"

TRIIING

Bel pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang ke cafe kami.

"Selamat datang di cafe kami tuan.. anda mau pesan apa?" ucapku ramah pada pelangganku ini.

Kuperhatikan sekilas nampaknya ia masih muda, mungkin seumuran denganku, dan juga dia lumayan tampan. Aish.. apa yg ku fikirkan

"Ehm..saya pesan hot cappucinno dan pancake" jawab orang itu

Dari logat bicaranya nampaknya dia bukan orang asli Korea.

"Baiklah.. silahkan tunggu sebentar tuan, pesanan anda akan kami siapkan"

"Ya.." Lalu pria itupun duduk dibangku pojok dekat jendela cafe sambil melihat kearah jalan raya.

Aku segera memberikan pesanan itu kepada Wookie koki cafe ini. Setelah selesai Wookie memanggilku, berhubung Yesung dan Donghae tidak masuk, jadilah aku yang mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Permisi tuan, ini pesanan anda, silahkan dinikmati" ucapku sambil meletakkan pesanannya diatas meja

"Ah ya.. terimakasih nona, eum siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu

"Ne?"

"Namamu? siapa tau nanti kita bertemu di jalan dan aku bisa menyapamu"

"Uh..? S-saya Kim Heechul tuan"

"Ahh Heechul-ssi.. aku Tan Hangeng, dan bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? karena sepertinya kita seumuran"

"Ah mohon maaf tu.. eh Hangeng-ssi"

"Yah itu lebih baik"

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi kembali ketempat saya"

"Oh.. ya silahkan"

Heechul POV End

Heechul pun kembali ke meja kasir. Dia melihat Kyunie masih asyik menatap layar ponselnya, oh ternyata ia sedang bermain game. Sedikit informasi meski perempuan si bungsu Cho ini adalah maniak game.

"Ehm.. sepertinya ada yang mengajak kenalan" ucap Kyunie masih dengan menatap layar ponselnya

"Si-siapa yang berkenalan?" sanggah Heechul

Kyunie kemudian mem-pause gamenya dan menghadap Heechul "Tidak usah berbohong padaku eonni, walau mataku fokus pada ponsel tapi telingaku masih bisa mendengar tadi ada dua orang yang sedang berkenalan"

"Ish.. sudahlah, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Lebih baik kau memeriksa laporan keuangan bulan ini agar besok bisa diserahkan pada bos kita" ucap Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Heechul-ssi.." terdengar suara pelanggan satu-satunya itu memanggil Heechul

"Ah ye chankkanman" Heechul segera menghampiri pria itu sambil membawa bill nya

"Berapa semuanya?"

"Semuanya jadi 15ribu won" Hangeng mengambil dompetnya dan menyerahkan uang selembar 100ribu won kepada Heechul

"Ini.. kembaliannya ambil saja"

"Ta-tapi Hangeng-ssi.. i-ini terlalu.."

"Tidak apa.. untukmu, okey.. dan terimakasih makanannya" Hangeng segea beranjak dari kursinya dan tersenyum kearah Heechul.

Heechul terdiam ditempatnya sampai tidak sadar jika pria itu sudah keluar dari cafe. Sepertinya dia terpesona akan senyuman pria itu, ckckck..

"Yyak eonni! kenapa kau berdiri seperti patung begitu? kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyunie menepuk pundak Heechul mengembalikan kesadarannya yang tadi sempat melayang entah kemana.

"Ahh.. ohh.. Ya.. aku.. tidak apa-apa" Heechul segera membereskan piring dan cangkir yang tadi dipakai Hangeng

'huh.. ada apa denganku ini.. kenapa rasanya darahku berhenti mengalir saat melihat ia tersenyum.. oh astaga.. jangan-jangan ada yang tidak beres padaku' batin Heechul sambil melangkah menuju dapur.

Sementara itu tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul, Kyunie tersenyum sambil menyeringai 'akhirnya kau jatuh cinta juga eonni'

TBC...

New story... pengen tau respon readers gmn.. klo byk yg suka akan dilanjut. so review ne.. 감사합니다...


	2. Chapter 2

Title : "Can I Falling in Love?"

Cast : - Kim Heechul  
\- Tan Hangeng  
\- Kim Kangin  
\- Lee Teuk  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Lee Hyukkie  
\- Kim Yesung  
\- Kim Ryeowook  
\- Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyunie

Prev part 1

'Huh, ada apa denganku ini, kenapa rasanya darahku berhenti mengalir saat melihat ia tersenyum. Oh astaga.. jangan-jangan ada yang tidak beres padaku' batin Heechul sambil melangkah menuju dapur. Sementara itu tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul, Kyunnie tersenyum sambil menyeringai 'akhirnya kau jatuh cinta juga eonni..'

*****

Part 2

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, sudah waktunya cafe tutup. Memang cafe ini hanya buka dari pukul 08 pagi sampai 10 malam. Semua karyawan sudah bersiap-siap akan pulang.

"Eonnideul, aku pulang duluan ya.. Yesung oppa sudah menjemputku" ucap Wookie

"Ah ya, hati-hati dijalan Wookie-ah"

"Ok, bye semuanya" Wookie pun pulang karena Yesung sudah menunggunya didepan Cafe

"Ya magnae evil, tumben pangeranmu belum menjemputmu?"

"Sebentar lagi juga datang eonni" ucap Kyunie tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari psp kesayangannya. Tidak berapa lama sebuah mobil lamborghini berhenti didepan cafe. Lalu keluarlah sang pemilik mobil yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon.

"Hai semua.." sapa Siwon saat sudah berada didalam cafe

"Kau terlambat 5menit tuan Choi" ucap Kyunie ketus

"Ah maaf baby, tadi aku membantu sepupuku yang dari China pindah ke apartemen barunya, jadi aku sedikit terlambat"

"Ckh, alasan.."

"Benar baby, aku tidak bohong, kalau ga percaya aku telfon sepupuku lalu kamu tanyakan sama dia"

"Ga perlu! ga penting juga!" sepertinya si bungsu ini sedang badmood

"Jangan ngambek gitu dong baby, kamu mau aku cium disini heum?"

"Yak dasar mesum!"

"Haha.. yasudah ayo kita pulang"

"Eonnideul, aku pulang dulu ya, daripada nanti si kuda mesum itu berbuat yang aneh-aneh" ucap Kyunie

"Ya pulanglah, ingat langsung pulang jangan mampir kemana-mana apalagi ke hotel" ucap Heechul

"Aha! itu ide bagus noona" Siwon senang sekali menggoda kekasihnya jika sedang ngambek

"Yak! dasar mesuum! cepat antarkan aku pulang!" Kyunie berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya pertanda ia sedang ngambek pada kekasih mesumnya itu.

"Ok MybabyKyu"

Heechul hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah pasangan putri Evil dengan pangeran kuda 'mesum'. Entah apa yg membuat Siwon begitu mencintai Kyunie yang terkadang sifatnya seperti titisan iblis jika sedang badmood dan juga terkadang kekanak-kanakkan. Cinta memang terkadang aneh, membingungkan dan tidak cukup dijelaskan hanya lewat kata-kata.

Sekarang tinggal Heechul dan Hyukkie yg masih berada di cafe. Jika ada yg bertanya kemana Boss nya jawabannya adalah pasangan suami-istri itu sedang berada diluar kota meninjau cabang baru Cafe Sapphire Blue. Jadi sementara boss tidak ada cafe dipercayakan kepada Heechul.

"Hyukkie-ah, 'pangeran ikan' mu tidak menjemputmu?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi eonni.."

"Hai semuaa.. loh kok tinggal berdua? yang lain sudah pulang?" tanya Donghae sang 'pangeran ikan' nya Hyukkie begitu masuk kedalam cafe.

"Panjang umur kau ikan, kami baru saja membicarakanmu" ucap Heechul

"Darimana saja? kenapa baru jemput?" rupanya Hyukkie sedang tertular badmood nya Kyunie

"Maaf chagi.. tadi aku eum.. ketiduran, hehee.." Donghae tersenyum sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Bahaya kalau Hyukkie sampai ngambek bisa-bisa ia mendiamkan Donghae selama berhari-hari.

"Eonni.. kau ikut pulang dengan kami?" tanya Hyukkie pada Heechul

"Ah tidak.. kalian duluan saja, ada yg masih harus ku kerjakan sedikit lagi"

"Benar nih gak apa-apa kami tinggal noona?" kali ini Donghae yg berbicara

"Iyaa ikan bawel.. sudah sana cepat pulang!"

"Eonni juga cepat pulang kaya nya sebentar lagi mau hujan, duluan ya Chullie eonni"

"Iya iya.." Setelah pasangan HaeHyuk pergi, tinggallah Heechul sendirian. Dia masih sibuk memeriksa laporan keuangan cafe yang seharusnya dikerjakan si magnae Kyunie.

"Ckh.. gara-gara si magnae evil aku harus pulang telat. Uhh, lelah sekali.." Heechul segera membereskan kerjaannya kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Saat sudah mengunci pintu cafe tiba-tiba hujan turun lumayan deras.

"Oh tidak, aku lupa bawa payung dan mantelku, bagaimana ini?" Heechul panik haruskah dia menunggu sampai hujan reda atau nekat menerobos hujan dengan kemungkinan besok dia tidak bisa masuk kerja karena demam. Disaat Heechul tengah kalut tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Audi A6 berhenti didepan cafe.

"Heechul-ssi.." sang pemilik mobil memanggil Heechul lalu bergegas keluar sambil membawa payung

"Eoh? Ha-Hangeng-ssi.."

"Kenapa kau masih disini? mana teman-temanmu yang lain?" tanya Hangeng saat ia sudah berada didepan Heechul

"Eoh? a-aku terjebak hujan dan mereka sudah pulang duluan sebelum hujan, a-aku lupa membawa payungku" jawab Heechul sedikit terbata-bata

"Ayo kuantar pulang"

"Eeh..tapi.."

"Kau mau menunggu hujan reda sampai besok pagi?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Heechul, Hangeng sedikit menarik tangan Heechul dan membawanya kedalam mobilnya.

"Ini sudah malam, tidak baik seorang gadis sendirian diluar apalagi sedang hujan begini, kalau ada yang mengganggumu bagaimana?" ucap Hangeng seraya memasangkan safety belt pada Heechul. Heechul sendiri hanya bisa terdiam saat Hangeng memasangkan safety belt padanya. Dengan jarak sedekat itu cukup membuat jantung Heechul berdebar tak karuan.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang" Hangeng segera menjalankan mobilnya menembus jalanan kota Seoul yang sedikit licin karena hujan. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada obrolan apapun. Hangeng fokus menyetir, sedangkan Heechul memilih diam sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa selalu berdetak tak karuan setiap kali berada didekat pria China ini. 'huh.. ada apa dengan jantungku ini? apa aku punya penyakit jantung? sepertinya aku harus memeriksakanya nanti' batin Heechul sambil menatap kearah luar jendela.

"Heechul-ssi.. rumahmu disebelah mana?"

"U-uh? didepan ada persimpangan lalu belok kiri, lima blok dari persimpangan" Heechul memberikan petunjuk jalan menuju rumahnya pada Hangeng saat mereka sudah memasuki daerah tempat tinggal Heechul. Tidak berapa lama sampailah mereka didepan rumah Heechul. Hangeng mengambil payungnya lalu bergegas turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Heechul. Hangeng mengantar Heechul sampai didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Masuklah dan istirahatlah.. kau pasti lelah setelah seharian bekerja"

"O-oh.. terimakasih karena sudah mengantarku, maaf sudah merepotkanmu Hangeng-ssi.."

"Ah tunggu sebentar.." Hangeng segera berbalik menuju mobilnya, lalu ia mengambil bungkusan di jok belakang mobilnya.

"Ini untukmu.. aku yakin kau pasti belum makan malam"

"I..ini apa?"

"Kimchi Bbokkeumbbap (Korean beef bulgogi?),ambillah.."

"Ta-tapi Hangeng-ssi.." lagi-lagi ucapan Heechul terpotong

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, masuklah dan istirahatlah, aku pulang dulu, sampai bertemu besok Heechul-ssi.." Heechul terdiam menatap mobil Hangeng yang perlahan mulai menjauh dari rumahnya.

'kenapa dia begitu perhatian terhadap orang asing sepertiku? apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Tuhan, bolehkah aku sedikit berharap padanya? pada orang yang baru kemarin kukenal?'

Setelah cukup berdiam diri Heechul segera masuk kedalam rumahnya, tidak lupa mengunci pintunya. Heechul meletakkan bungkusan pemberian Hangeng diatas meja makan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar ibunya. Heechul membuka pintu kamar dan melihat ibunya sudah terlelap.

"Umma.. maafkan Chullie karena Chullie belum bisa membahagiakan umma. Chullie janji Chullie akan bekerja lebih giat lagi agar hidup kita bisa sedikit lebih baik lagi. Tetaplah sehat agar umma selalu mendampingi Chullie. Chullie sangat menyayangi umma" Heechul bergumam pelan sambil membenarkan selimut ibunya.

'Oh Tuhan.. aku mohon panjangkan umur ibuku agar kelak aku bisa membahagiakannya. Tolong sehatkan ibuku seperti dulu lagi, aku sangat-sangat menyayanginya karena hanya beliau yang kupunya setelah ayahku berada di sisi-Mu. Bantu aku menjaga ibuku..' Tidak terasa cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata Heechul. Heechul terisak pelan kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar ibunya agar ibunya tidak terbangun karena mendengar isakannya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title : " Can I Falling in Love? "

Cast : - Kim Heechul  
\- Tan Hangeng  
\- Kim Kangin  
\- Lee Teuk  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Lee Hyukkie  
\- Kim Yesung  
\- Kim Ryeowook  
\- Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun

Prev part 2

Tidak terasa cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata Heechul. Heechul terisak pelan kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar ibunya agar ibunya tidak terbangun karena mendengar isakannya.

***

Part 3

Dilain tempat..

Seorang pemuda berkebangsaan China melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen barunya. Pemuda itu, Hangeng, sesekali tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian satu jam lalu, saat ia mengantarkan gadis yang telah memikat hatinya pulang kerumahnya. Akhirnya ia bisa tau rumah gadis idamannya itu. Mungkin lain kali ia harus mampir untuk sekedar bertemu dan berkenalan dengan calon mertuanya. Ups.. sepertinya kau berkhayal terlalu jauh tuan Tan. Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar apartemennya, Hangeng segera memasukan beberapa digit password kamarnya.

"Yak hyung, kau darimana? aku menunggumu sejak tadi, kufikir hyung tidak kemana-mana" omel Siwon adik sepupu Hangeng

"Eoh, kapan kau datang?" bukannya menjawab Hangeng malah balik bertanya.

Jangan heran kenapa Siwon bisa ada didalam apartemen Hangeng. Selain karena Siwon yg membantu Hangeng pindahan tentu saja pria tampan itu memaksa kakak sepupunya agar diberitahu password apartemennya.

"20 menit yg lalu. Hampir saja aku pulang kalau 5 menit lagi hyung belum juga datang" Hangeng berjalan menuju pantry dan mengambil dua kaleng cola dari dalam kulkasnya lalu menyerahkan satu kaleng pada Siwon.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Hangeng sambil membuka cola nya lalu duduk disebelah Siwon

"Eum. Tadi sebelum kesini aku dinner dulu dengan kekasihku"

"Oh iya Siwon-ah, bukankah kekasihmu bekerja di Sapphire Blue cafe?"

"Ya, waeyo?"

"Berarti kekasihmu juga pasti mengenal salah satu bidadari cantik yang ada disana"

"Maksud hyung siapa? asal hyung tau ya, kekasihku itu yang paling cantik dan juga.. sexy"

"Cih dasar kuda mesum" Hangeng mencibir adik sepupunya itu yg memang sedikit yaa begitulah..

"Tapi hyung, aku serius, siapa bidadari cantik yang hyung maksud itu?"

"Eum, Heechullie.."

"APA? KIM HEECHUL NOONA?" Siwon sontak berteriak saat tau siapa yang dimaksud Hangeng

"Aishh, yak kuda! bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kau ingin aku tuli gara-gara teriakanmu itu huh?"

"Ah mian hyung. Aku hanya sedikit shock. Hyung, jangan bilang kau tertarik dengan 'Ratu Iblis' itu?"

"Ratu Iblis?" Hangeng tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Siwon

"Iya, Heechul noona. Dia itu kalau sudah marah seperti ratu iblis. Tidak ada yang berani jika dia sedang marah. Sebenarnya tidak jauh beda sih dengan kekasihku. Kalau Heechul noona disebut ratu iblis, dan mybabykyu itu putri iblis, sama-sama menyeramkan kalau sudah marah. Tapi hyung, kenapa hyung bisa tertarik dengan ratu iblis itu?"

TTUK!

Hangeng memukul kepala Siwon dengan kaleng cola kosong yang dipegangnya.

"Aww hyung.. appo.. kenapa hyung memukulku?" Siwon mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan sayang dari Hangeng.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bisa jatuh cinta dengan putri iblismu itu?"

"Aissh hyung.. kau selalu membalikkan pertanyaanku"

"Kurasa jawabanku tak jauh beda dengan jawabanmu"

"Kau merasa jantungmu berdebar tak karuan saat kau berada didekatnya. Kau juga merasakan kenyamanan saat menatap matanya, dan juga dia mampu membuatmu tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila saat kau mengingatnya dan memikirkannya" Siwon membayangkan saat ia pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Kyunie.

"Ya.. itu juga yang aku rasakan pada Chullie"

"Wah.. kau bahkan memanggil ratu iblis itu dengan panggilan yang sangat manis"

"Berhenti memanggilnya ratu iblis kuda! atau aku tidak segan-segan menendangmu keluar"

"Ckh.. arassseo.. lalu hyung, rencananya kau mau berapa lama tinggal di Seoul?"

"Tadinya aku berencana tinggal sebulan atau dua bulan saja, tapi sepertinya aku berubah fikiran"

"Apa hyung punya rencana?"

"Ya.. nanti aku akan bicara pada ayahku agar aku bisa menghandle salah satu kantor cabang yang ada disini"

"Agar hyung bisa punya waktu lebih banyak untuk PDKT dengan Heechul noona?" tebak Siwon

"Ya.. itu salah satunya"

"Sejak kapan hyung menyukai Heechul noona?"

"Sejak aku pertama kali datang ke cafe itu, tepatnya seminggu yg lalu. Awalnya aku hanya sekedar menikmati makan siang. Sampai aku melihat sosok bidadari cantik yang ada disana. Sejak saat itu aku sering datang ke cafe itu. Dan tadi pagi aku memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan dengannya, dan malam ini aku baru saja mengantarkannya pulang kerumahnya"

"Waah.. daebak.. kau sungguh hebat hyung. Dalam sehari kau mendapatkan 2 kesempatan" Siwon antusias mendengarkan cerita Hangeng

"Entahlah.. mungkin itu keberuntunganku"

"Hyung, kau yakin mau mendekati si macan betina itu?" lagi-lagi Siwon bertanya pada Hangeng

"Aisshh.. yak Choi Siwon! Tadi kau memanggilnya ratu iblis sekarang macan betina, kau benar-benar ingin ku tendang dari sini, huh?" Hangeng sedikit emosi calon kekasihnya dipanggil seperti itu

"Hehe.. peace.. mian hyung.. jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda.. Hyung, apa kali ini kau benar-benar ingin serius dengan Heechul noona?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti kedepannya.. mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku mencari wanita untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. Ayah dan ibuku juga sudah menanyakan kapan aku akan menikah"

'Aku fikir hyung tidak menyukai wanita' Siwon bergumam sangat pelan

"Apa? kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Huh? anio.. aku tidak bilang apa-apa"

"Yasudah aku mau tidur dulu. Kau mau menginap atau pulang?" tanya Hangeng

"Aku menginap saja hyung, aku lagi malas nyetir"

"Yasudah, kau bisa pakai kamar sebelah. Aku tidur dulu"

"Ya hyung, jaljayo.. selamat memimpikan Heechul noona"

***

Esok Harinya..

Heechul sedang mematut dirinya didepan cermin kamarnya. Dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja. Setelah semuanya beres Heechul keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur.

"Selamat pagi umma" Heechul menghampiri Ny Kim lalu mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Eoh.. selamat pagi sayang. Duduklah lalu sarapan dulu, umma buatkan nasi goreng kesukaanmu"

"Eum! Umma, apa kondisi umma sudah mendingan?"

"Umma sudah agak mendingan sayang, tidak usah khawatir. Oh iya, semalam kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Eum.. Chullie pulang jam 11 umma" jawab Heechul sambil memakan sarapannya

"Lalu? kau kan tidak bawa payung dan mantelmu, apa kau kehujanan?" tanya Ny Kim

"Tidak umma.. Chullie.. Chullie diantarkan teman, ya teman" jawab Heechul seraya menunduk

"Teman? siapa? yang bekerja di cafe?"

"Bukan umma.. dia.. eum.. sebenarnya dia salah satu pelanggan di cafe"

"Lalu?"

"Saat semalam Chullie sedang menunggu hujan reda, tiba-tiba dia datang lalu menawarkan diri mengantarkan Chullie pulang" Heechul sedikit gugup saat mengingat kejadian semalam

"Ya ampun chagi, kenapa gugup begitu?"

"Ah..tidak umma.. Chullie biasa saja" Heechul mengelak pertanyaan ibunya yang tepat sasaran

"Apa kau menyukai pria itu?"

"Huh? Ah tidak umma.. Chullie dan dia saja baru berkenalan kemarin"

"Benarkah?tapi umma merasa sepertinya anak umma sedang jatuh cinta" Ny Kim sedikit menggoda anak gadis satu-satunya itu.

"Ah umma bicara apa sih.. sudahlah Chullie berangkat dulu nanti keburu telat. Umma hati-hati dirumah dan jangan lupa diminum obatnya. Doakan semoga hari ini cafenya ramai. Dah umma.."

"Hati-hati dijalan sayang"

"Ya umma.."

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 07.15 menit. Heechul memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Selain menghemat ongkos juga masih banyak waktu. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju cafe, Heechul memikirkan kata-kata ibunya, benarkah ia menyukai pria itu? benarkah ia sedang jatuh cinta? bolehkah ia berharap pria itu memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya?

'Ahh tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku. Kau jangan keGRn dulu Kim Heechul.. jangan hanya karena dia mengantarmu pulang lalu kau fikir dia menyukaimu' Heechul bermonolog sendiri

Tanpa Heechul sadari Hangeng berada didalam mobil yang berada di belakangnya sambil tersenyum memperhatikan Heechul.

"Selamat pagi.. calon masa depanku.." ucap Hangeng yang tentu saja tidak bisa didengar oleh Heechul.

TBC...

Lanjut?


	4. Chapter 4

Title : " Can I Falling in Love? "

Cast : - Kim Heechul  
\- Tan Hangeng  
\- Kim Kangin  
\- Lee Teuk  
\- Lee Donghae  
\- Lee Hyukkie  
\- Kim Yesung  
\- Kim Ryeowook  
\- Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun

Warning : Typos bertebaran, cerita pasaran, GS for all uke.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance,drama

To the point aja guys.. Happy Reading^^...

Prev Part 3

'Ahh tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin dia menyukaiku. Kau jangan keGRn dulu Kim Heechul.. jangan hanya karena dia mengantarmu pulang lalu kau fikir dia menyukaimu' Heechul bermonolog sendiri.

Tanpa Heechul sadari, Hangeng berada didalam mobil yang berada dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum memperhatikan Heechul.

"Selamat pagi.. calon masa depanku.." ucap Hangeng yang tentu saja tidak bisa didengar oleh Heechul.

***Part 4***

Heechul sampai didepan cafe. Dia masuk dan menyapa teman-temannya yang kebetulan sudah datang.

"Selamat pagi.." sapa Heechul pada duo pasangan YeWook dan HaeHyuk yang sedang ngobrol santai, kebetulan cafe buka 15 menit lagi, jadi masih ada waktu. Melihat Heechul sudah datang, Hyukkie segera menghampiri Heechul.

"Eonni.. semalam eonni pulang jam berapa? apa eonni hujan-hujanan? eonni tidak sakit flu atau demam kan? semalam kan hujannya lumayan deras" Hyukkie memberondong Heechul dengan serentetan pertanyaan yang membuat Heechul mendadak sakit kepala.

"Yak Myeolchi! kalau bertanya itu satu-satu, bagaimana aku bisa jawab kalau kau bertanya seperti kereta listrik saja"

O ow.. ingatkan Hyukkie untuk tidak membuat ratu iblis mengamuk di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

"Hehe.. maaf eonni.. nah sekarang eonni jawab pertanyaanku ya"

"Semalam aku pulang jam 11, aku tidak kehujanan dan juga aku tidak sakit flu atau demam, kalau aku sakit tidak mungkin aku masuk kerja. Jelas?"

"Kok bisa ga kehujanan eonni? eonni kan ga bawa payung sama mantel." kali ini si imut Wookie yang berbicara

"Eumm.. itu..." Heechul mendadak gugup harus menjawab apa, membuat dua pasang kekasih itu pun saling pandang.

"Eonni/noona dijemput siapa hayoo?" tanya mereka kompak menggoda Heechul

"Aissh.. sudahlah.. jangan bertanya yang macam-macam. Lebih baik cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian sebelum para pelanggan datang" Heechul mengelak pertanyaan dari adik-adiknya itu.

"Issh.. eonni ga seru nih!" Hyukkie dan Wookie kompak pura-pura ngambek.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kemana si magnae Evil? tumben dia belum datang" Heechul celingukan mencari sibungsu yang sepertinya belum datang

"Entahlah.. mungkin sebentar lagi datang"

Tidak berapa lama muncullah Kyunie dengan wajah lesu nya seperti orang kurang tidur.

"Selamat pagi.."

"Yak Evil, tumben kau tidak semangat begitu, kau sakit?"

"Tidak.."

"Kau.. jangan bilang kau menginap di apartemen Siwon?"

"Aissh.. apa sih eonni.. aku hanya .. eum.. aku begadang main game.. ya itu.." Heechul menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap kearah leher Kyunie. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Heechul membuat Kyunie mendadak gugup.

"Kau yakin hanya begadang main game? lalu kenapa di lehermu ada tanda merah begitu heum?"

"Ah.. i-ini.. aku digigit nyamuk, karena gatal aku menggaruknya, makanya jadi merah begini"

"Oh.. digigit nyamuk yaa? coba sini eonni lihat.."

"Ti-tidak perlu eonni.. aku tidak apa-apa sungguh.."

"Yak Evil.. apa yang kau lakukan semalam dengan si Kuda mesum itu eoh? Sudah kubilang langsung pulang jangan mampir kemana-mana, kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?" Heechul mendadak emosi karena melihat tanda merah dileher Kyunie. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Heechul khawatir Siwon dan Kyunie sampai melakukan hal diluar batas. Meskipun Kyunie itu suka seenaknya dan terkadang susah diatur, tapi dia sangat menyayanginya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Siwon oppa eonni, sungguh.. ini hanya.. sedikit kelepasan, tapi sungguh kami tidak melakukan hal itu, eonni percaya padaku" Kyunie mencoba meyakinkan Heechul.

"Hhh baiklah.. aku percaya padamu. Tapi kalau sampai si kuda mesum itu berbuat yang macam-macam, akan kucincang tubuhnya lalu kulempar kelaut biar jadi makanan hiu" ucap Heechul sadis

"Ishh eonni kejam sekali. Siwon oppa tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam padaku sebelum aku jadi istrinya"

"Ya sudah lebih baik kau cepat siap-siap,sebentar lagi pelanggan datang"

Huhh.. Kyunie mendesah lega, mimpi apa dia semalam pagi-pagi sudah dapat siraman rohani dari sang ratu iblis. Ini semua gara-gara kekasih mesumnya itu. Ingatkan Kyunie untuk memberi perhitungan kepada kekasih tampan sekaligus mesum nya itu.

*****

SkipTime

At Tan Corp. Buildings

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.50 siang, sudah waktunya untuk makan siang. Namun CEO muda yang tak lain Tan Hangeng, masih terlihat sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas yang diberikan sekretarisnya. Beruntung sang ayah mau nengabulkan keinginannya untuk menghandle salah satu kantor cabang yang ada di Seoul, tapi dengan syarat dalam waktu 3 bulan Hangeng sudah harus mendapatkan calon istri. Meskipun agak berat -menurut Hangeng- tapi akhirnya ia menyetujui syarat yang diberikan sang ayah.

Tok..tok..tok..

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi Hangeng sejenak dari kesibukannya.

"Masuk.."

Setelah pintu terbuka masuklah seorang pria tampan dengan body nya bak pahatan dewa yunani, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon adik sepupunya.

"Hyung, kau tidak istirahat makan siang?" tanya Siwon sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa merah yang ada diruangan Hangeng.

"Sebentar lagi, kau duluan saja" ucap Hangeng cuek tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari kertas-kertas yang terkadang memusingkan itu.

"Yahh hyung, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang di cafe Sapphire Blue"

Hangeng melirik Siwon sekilas "Kau ingin mengajakku makan siang atau ingin menemui kekasihmu?"

"Yaa itu salah satunya. Tapi kan hyung juga sekalian bisa bertemu Heechul noona"

Hangeng nampak berfikir sejenak sebelum mengiyakan ajakan Siwon

"Baiklah, tunggu 5 menit aku selesaikan ini dulu" Hangeng buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kakak sepupunya itu yang mendadak bersemangat jika menyangkut soal Heechul. Hah, cinta terkadang mampu merubah sikap dan sifat seseorang.

"Ayo pergi, Siwon-ah.."

"Ya hyung, ayo kita temui bidadari cantik kita" Hangeng dan Siwon pun keluar dari ruangan Hangeng menuju ke cafe Sapphire Blue.

***

At Sapphire Blue's Cafe..

Semua karyawan terlihat tengah sibuk melayani para pelanggan, maklum sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Mereka nampak berkutat dengan tugas masing-masing.

"Hae-ah, tolong antarkan ini ke meja nomor 10" ucap Heechul pada Donghae sang 'pangeran ikan dari Mokpo'.

"Ya noona.. tunggu sebentar" Donghae tengah membereskan piring dan gelas yang sudah dipakai.

"Yesung-ah, tolong meja nomor 5" Heechul memberikan pesanan pelanggan kepada Yesung.

"Siap noona.."

Dari luar cafe, nampak seorang pria tengah memperhatikan salah satu karyawan perempuan cafe tersebut, ia nampaknya ragu untuk masuk kedalam. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia memantapkan diri masuk kedalam untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang selama 6 tahun ini ia rindukan. Ia telah mempersiapkan diri menerima segala respon yang diberikan gadis itu. Entah itu berupa amukan ataupun pukulan dari gadis yang telah ditinggalkannya.

"Selamat datang di cafe ka..." ucapan Heechul terpotong begitu melihat siapa pelanggan yang datang.

Siapakah pria itu?

TBC...

Hy chingu... mian baru apdet lg.. msh ada yg mnunggu ff ini kah? jng lupa follow and review yaa..Gomawo chingu^^...


End file.
